Camille revient
by Zarbi
Summary: Comme d'autres jeunes filles à travers le monde, Lena est appelé comme Tueuse de Vampire. Mais 4 ans plus tard, sa sœur jumelle Camille morte revient comme si de rien n'était.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMILLE REVIENT**

_**Avis**__ : Je ne possède pas Buffy contre les Vampires, ni Les revenants. Tout ceci est pour le plaisir._

**Résumé** : _Comme d'autres jeunes filles à travers le monde, Lena est appelé comme Tueuse de Vampire. Mais 4 ans plus tard, sa sœur jumelle Camille morte revient comme si de rien n'était._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Pendant 4 ans**

**Il y 4 ans – Alpes françaises**

Camille Séguret, 14 ans est assise seule et s'ennuie dans le car qui l'emmène à l'excursion de leur classe de 4eme au barrage. Elle est exaspérée par sa sœur jumelle Lena qui a trouvé le moyen de se faire passer pour fiévreuse et éviter l'excursion.

Et voilà que leur professeur s'adresse à eux :

\- Je vous remets à tous, un devoir sur notre excursion. Il est à rendre mardi.

\- On a contrôle de Math, protestèrent plusieurs jeunes.

\- Pas grave, vous n'aviez qu'à vous y mettre plus tôt.

Et la professeure s'avance dans le car en remettant à tous les élèves présents, le devoir à faire. Camille qui écoute sa musique le reçoit parfaitement indifférente.

D'un seul coup, elle se sent très mal. A la maison, Lena a introduit en secret son petit ami Frédéric courtisé aussi par Camille. En théorie, un pacte entre Léna et Camille l'interdit. Léna fait l'amour pour la première fois. Camille est encore vierge.

Elle doit sortir du car. Elle fait une crise. Elle se précipite à l'avant du car et frappe violemment à la porte du car :

\- Je veux sortir, je dois sortir.

Le chauffeur qui mène son car prudemment dans les lacets de la route de montagne, ne veut et ne peut pas surtout Il s'écrie :

\- Impossible, on ne peut pas s'arrêter ici.

La professeure qui était au fond du car, se précipite à l'avant pour voir ce qui se passe et surtout la raison de Camille voulant sortir. Elle demande :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je veux sortir répète plusieurs fois Camille en frappant la porte avant du car.

\- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ici, dit le chauffeur

Soudain devant le car dans un virage, il y a un petit garçon brun d'environ 5 ans, le chauffeur fait un écart pour l'éviter. Le car fonce contre la rampe de protection, la fracasse et tombe dans le ravin.

Personne ne survit à la chute du car.

* * *

**3 mois plus tard,**

En pleine nuit, Lena fait un rêve étrange. Une jeune femme aborigène, féline, sauvage, dangereuse lui pose une question :

\- Veux-tu être forte ?

Lena est persuadée que d'avoir fait l'amour pendant que sa jumelle, son double mourait, la condamne voit d'un seul coup la réponse à toutes ses questions, ses demandes. Elle sera forte pour 2, pour elle, pour sa sœur. Elle le doit :

\- Oui pour moi et pour Camille.

Elle se réveille et se rendort. Pendant son sommeil, elle fait d'étranges rêves avec des jeunes files combattant des vampires car en les poignardant au cœur, ils deviennent poussière. Ils ressemblent à des humains et quand ils attaquent, ils ont des canines de vampires et un masque de prédateur avec des yeux jaunes. Ces vampires sont des hommes des femmes de tous âges et même parfois des enfants.

Dans les jours qui suivent, elle constate des changements en elle elle est plus rapide, plus forte, casse beaucoup de choses et fait des crises de boulimie. Sa mère Claire est persuadée qu'elle compense la mort de Camille et qu'elle est dans une nouvelle phase de deuil.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard,**

En rentrant du collège, sa mère l'appelle lui demandant de venir au salon. Elle trouve avec sa mère, un homme dans la force de l'age grand petites lunettes et une petite blonde d'environ 30 ans, très bien habillée à la dernière mode. Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, elle avait vu cette jeune femme dans ses rêves combattant des vampires et d'autres créatures qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. En la voyant, la blonde la regarda en souriant et lui dit dans un français teinté d'un accent américain.

\- Bonjour ma sœur. Je me présente Buffy Anne Summers.

\- Quoi, ma sœur ?

\- Tu as dit oui à Sineya, n'est-ce pas, notre ancêtre aborigène.

\- C'est un rêve.

\- Oui et non, car tu as accepté ta destinée.

\- Et si j'avais dit non.

\- Cela serait resté un rêve, un simple rêve.

\- Alors que suis-je ?

\- Une Tueuse de Vampire, plus forte, plus rapide plus résistante qu'un être humain et capable de combattre et de tuer des vampires. Les créatures de cinéma ou de série télé sont des réalités. Pendant longtemps, il y avait une seule dans le monde et lorsqu'elle mourait, une autre était appelée ailleurs. Mais maintenant dés qu'une Tueuse est prête, elle est appelée à rejoindre ses sœurs, quelques milliers à travers le monde. Et tu en es une. Félicitations.

Alors l'homme mur qui l'accompagne, dit :

\- Je me présente Rupert Gilles, Directeur du Conseil des Observateurs et des Tueuses. Avoir des pouvoirs, c'est une chose mais maintenant, il faut apprendre à les utiliser. Car tes pouvoirs sont une sorte de phare dans la nuit du surnaturel. Les différents démons et vampires vont t'attaquer, toi et ta famille. Pour les contrer, il faut apprendre les combattre et pour cela, il faut connaître leurs caractéristiques, leurs faiblesses et comment les tuer. Nous avons à l'heure actuelle, plusieurs écoles à travers le monde pour former les Tueuses à remplir leur devoir. Tu es libre d'accepter ou de refuser de venir. Mais si tu viens, ton espérance de vie augmente nettement. Une Tueuse sans formation ne vit pas longtemps malgré tous ses dons.

\- Je précise que ta formation de Tueuse est aussi complétée par une formation normale de lycéenne car tu peux avoir les diplômes de fin d'études secondaires et aller ensuite à l'université. Nous avons des accords avec certaines grandes universités, les écoles militaires, de police, de pompier pour l'inscription, dit Buffy.

\- Attention, Buffy nous sommes en France et le diplôme de fin d'études est un examen national: le baccalauréat qui est aussi un diplôme universitaire. Les tueuses françaises, belges se préparent et passent cet examen. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons eu aucun échec. Toutes sont des bachelières. J'espère que tu ne seras pas la première.

Sa mère, Claire arrête la discussion.

\- Vous avez dit que les vampires existent, vous n'êtes pas fous ?

\- Malheureusement non, madame. Les vampires existent ainsi que les loups-garous, les démons et bien d'autres créatures mythologiques. Votre fille a dit oui pour être une des gardiennes de l'humanité, une tueuse de Vampires est son titre officiel. Mais elle peut battre et tuer bien d'autres créatures. Elle a les capacités. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'elle soit formée à remplir ce devoir, dit Gilles.

\- Je tiens à préciser que nous sommes assez nombreuses à le faire pour que chacune d'entre nous ait une profession officielle. De nombreuses de Tueuses sont militaires, policières, pompières, médecins ou infirmières. Mais presque toutes les professions sont représentées. Seules quelqu'une se font de leur fonction Tueuse, un métier officiel.

\- Malheureusement, certaines deviennent délinquantes et elles sont alors le plus souvent dans la grande criminalité, soupira la blonde Buffy.

\- Qu'est ce que cette histoire de devoir sacré et de pouvoirs ? demanda son père, Pierre.

\- Je pense que le plus simple est de faire un démonstration dit Buffy.

Buffy sortit 4 petites barres métalliques.

\- Voici 4 barres d'acier. Prenez en une, monsieur Séguret_. _Prenez en une, donnez une autre à votre épouse, une à votre fille Lena et une à moi. Puis essayez de les tordre, madame et monsieur. Je te demande Léna de pas le faire pour l'instant.

Surpris, mais il obéit Après avoir donner les barres, il tente de tordre la sienne et échoue comme son épouse.

Alors Buffy le tente et tord sans problème la barre d'acier de telle sorte que les bords se rejoignent.

\- Lena, je te demande de faire la même chose et tu peux le faire.

Lena le fit à sa grande surprise et sous le regard ébahi de ses parents.

\- Je crois qu'il faut commencer par le début dit l'Anglais.

\- L'histoire du monde est bien différente. Les démons régnaient sur Terre.…..


	2. Chapitre 2 - 4 ans plus tard

**Chapitre 2 : 4 ans plus tard**

* * *

Lena a passé une bonne partie des ses 4 années à Londres dans l'école du Conseil. Elle voit le monde différemment. Elle est une Tueuse, une combattante expérimentée. Elle a tué 4 vampires, 2 zombies lors d'une Zombie partie à Haïti, i ans et un démon. Elle a aussi participé à plusieurs chasses de démons. Elle a rencontré les 2 tueuses originelles dont Buffy qu'elle connaît bien, plusieurs membres des survivants de Sunnydale puis plusieures du premier groupe d'appelées.

Mais au début de ce mois de septembre, elle est convoquée dans le bureau du directeur du Conseil, Rupert Gilles. Quand elle arrive, la secrétaire la fait entrer.

\- Bonjour Mlle Séguret, Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, je vous remercie et vous comment allez-vous ?.

\- Je vais bien, et comment va votre famille ?

\- Beaucoup moins bien, mes parents viennent de divorcer. Ils ne se sont pas remis de la mort de Camille, ni de mon départ par la suite.

\- J'en suis désolé pour vous. Mais je vous ai convoqué pour une bonne raison. Nos médiums nous ont dits que votre ville va connaître un évènement surnaturel de nature inconnue. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que cela peut être. Cela ne correspond à rien de connue. L'idée est que cela serait un mélange de résurrection, nécromancie et zombie. Bref, personne n'y comprend rien. Mais 2 choses sures, c'est que cela aura lieu dans votre ville et que vous, Mlle Léna Séguret, vous serez en première ligne et que cela vous concernera personnellement Ne me demandez pas en quoi. Les prédictions des médiums sont très contradictoires. Mais tous sont d'accord, vous êtes concernés. Alors je vais vous poser une question : Êtes vous prête à remplir votre rôle de Tueuse sur le terrain ?

\- Oui, bien sur.

\- Vous irez au lycée de votre ville comme élève de terminale en section scientifique. Vous reprendrez les matières que vous suivez ici. Vous habiterez chez votre mère. Une pièce sera installée pour vous entrainer et qui vous servira comme arsenal.

* * *

**Siège DCRI - Paris**

\- Pour résumer Mlle Séguret, nous sommes parfaitement au courant de vos capacités comme de la formation que vous avez reçue au sein de votre organisation. Vous êtes française en France. Donc voici votre carte d'agent de la DCRI, vous faites partie de la cellule S. Vous évitez de l'utiliser à tout bout de champ, merci d'avance. Vous avez aussi une lettre d'introduction pour le capitaine de gendarmerie de votre ville qui explique que vous êtes un agent sous couverture et qu'il doit rester discret sur vous et vous aider de son mieux. Vous avez la même lettre pour les commissaires et officiers de gendarmerie des villes environnantes.

\- Bonne chance. Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur ce qui va se passer ?

\- Non, moins que vous probablement. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il va y avoir quelque chose. Mais quoi est la grande question.

* * *

**Gare SNCF de la ville**

Lena descend du train qui vient de l'amener de Paris (TGV + Intercités). Sa mère l'attend sur le quai de la gare.

\- Bonjour ma Chère dit sa mère. As-tu fait un bon voyage ?

\- J'ai dormi une bonne partie du trajet surtout dans le TGV.

\- On a apporté plusieurs grosses boites pour toi et ta pièce d'entrainement a été finie. J'ai profité des artisans pour refaire la plomberie de la salle de bains.

\- D'accord. Et papa que devient-il ?

\- Il va bien. Mais nous nous parlons plus beaucoup. Je crois que cela lui fait grand plaisir que tu reviennes car il pourra ainsi oublier Camille.

\- Il faut aussi que j'aille voir le capitaine de gendarmerie. Est-ce que tu le connais ?

* * *

**Bureau du capitaine Thomas, ****Gendarmerie, 2 jours plus tard**

\- Comme vous le constatez d'après cette lettre et cet ordre de mission, je prendrai le commandement que seulement dans le cas d'extrême danger, j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais on ne sait jamais. Je vous conseille d'appeler le siège de la DCRI qui vous confirmera tout cela. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est qu'il y a quelque chose de très important, d'inconnu qui va arriver bientôt.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout cela. Pourquoi une adolescente de 18 ans sans formation peut supplanter des officiers de gendarmerie bien formé et aguerri ?

\- Je suis parfaitement formé mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir à quoi. Je vous précise que vous êtes toujours le chef de la gendarmerie de la ville. Je n'agis que dans des circonstances très exceptionnelles. Le reste du temps, je ne serais qu'une lycéenne et une citoyenne lambda. Si tout se passe bien, je vous reverrai seulement pour vous dire que ma mission est terminée et que je ne reviendrai pour des événements familiaux ou pour quelques vacances bien méritées. Autrement, si je prends le commandement, nous serions tous au bord du précipice et en grand danger de mort et de destruction pour toute la vallée. Et là vous serez bien content que je vous dise quoi faire. Je précise dans ce cas qu'officiellement, vous aurez les bénéfices de la réussite. Je n'étais que pour vous aider.

\- Et en cas d'échec ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pour cela car nous serons alors tous morts ou pire.

* * *

**Automne et Hiver – Alpes Françaises**

Léna Séguret est une élève du lycée de la ville qui prépare son bac comme toutes les autres. Elle retrouve ses amis d'enfance. Elle est très forte en anglais car elle le parle couramment. Bien sûr, elle est aussi très bonne en sport, mais pour son professeur, elle se retient. Il aimerait bien la pousser en athlétisme. Mais Léna décline ces invitations à rejoindre le club local. Elle n'a aucun rapport avec la gendarmerie.

Jusqu'au printemps, il n'y a rien à signaler. Elle participe en renfort à quelques opérations dans le grand sud-est ainsi qu'en Suisse et dans les Alpes Italiennes.

Aucun médium ou autres sources d'informations n'apportent pas de nouvelles informations.

* * *

**Avril – A l'extérieur de la ville**

Camille se réveille dans l'herbe des pâturages en fleur.

Que fait-elle là ? se demande-elle. Elle était dans le car en route pour barrage avec ses camarades de classe. Et maintenant elle est dans l'herbe. Est ce qu'il y a eu un accident ? Est-elle blessée ?

Elle vérifie en bougeant une à un les doigts de la main, tout va bien puis chaque doigt de pied et de nouveau tout va bien. Ensuite, c'est les bras et les jambes et finalement sa tête. Pas de sang sur elle, ni autour. Elle se relève prudemment. Pas de vertiges, ni de douleur.

Sa seconde question est : Où est –elle ?

Elle tourne sur elle-même tout doucement Elle connaît ses montagnes. Elle les voit depuis sa naissance. La route est au-dessus d'elle et c'est la route de la ville au barrage, celle qu'empruntait le car. Elle se dit :

\- Où est le car ? Ya t il eu un accident ? AI-je été éjecté ?

Mais pas de trace de car. Elle ne voit aucun trace de roue dans l'herbe, ni aucune carcasse. Elle regarde attentivement et le garde-fou est intact. Elle ne comprend rien à rien.

Que fait-elle là ? Elle se souvient d'une crise de panique dans le car. Est-ce qu'elle a quitté le car et fuit à travers la vallée jusqu'à cet endroit ? Elle essaye de se rappeler, rien. Elle se souvient du car scolaire, de son début de crise de panique. Mais après, c'est le trou noir. Depuis combien de temps est la question qu'elle doit se poser.

Elle regagne la route et ne voit aucune trace du car, ni d'un quelconque accident.

Maintenant que faire : aller au barrage et voir si le car est là-bas ou rentrer en ville, aller au collège voir si on l'attend ou même rentrer à la maison car si on la cherche partout, papa ou maman doivent l'attendre là-bas.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se met en route vers la ville. Tout en marchant, elle entend un grand cri dans la montagne et elle se retourne pour essayer de voir d'où cela vient et ne découvre rien. Elle ne sait pas qu'on l'observe de loin.

Elle met une heure à rentrer à pied à la maison et la nuit commence à tomber. Elle ne voit personne en route même pas une voiture ce qui la surprend quelque peu. Elle pensait qu'on la recherchait. Mais manifestement, personne ne la cherche ou alors bien loin de là. Alors que sont devenus les autres camarades avec qui elle était et les professeurs qui les accompagnaient ainsi que le chauffeur ? Elle ne s'est pas réveillée comme ça dans l'herbe alors qu'à l'instant d'avant, elle était dans un car qui roulait sur une route de montagne vers le barrage, lieu de la visite scolaire.

Arrivée à la maison, personne, pas de lumière et la porte d'entrée est fermée. Très étonnant, elle est perdue et personne n'est à la maison pour l'attendre. D'après ce qu'elle se souvient de ce qu'il faut faire en cas de disparition et d'enlèvement, il faut que quelqu'un reste à la maison et si possible un parent. Et là personne, pas ses parents, pas de Lena, pas de voisin, pas de gendarme ni de journaliste ou de simple curieux. Mais elle a faim, soif, fatigué et se sent sale. Elle décide d'appliquer ce principe à elle-même. Elle n'est pas perdue et ce sont les autres qui le sont. Elle va les attendre à la maison. Ils finiront bien par arriver.

Elle trouve la clef de réserve à l'endroit habituel. Elle ouvre la porte et retrouve la maison tel qu'elle l'avait quittée le matin. Elle est fatiguée et ne prête guère attention. Ce qui l'intéresse est le réfrigérateur puis la douche et ensuite sa chambre. Et après elle ne sait pas ?


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le premier soir

**Chapitre 3 : Le premier soir**

* * *

Où est sa famille ?

C'est la question. Mais Camille a faim. Elle dévalise le réfrigérateur. Elle y volt de nombreux produits dont elle était sure qu'ils n'étaient pas là ce matin. Elle se dit que Maman a dû faire les courses. Elle dévore ce qu'elle sort du réfrigérateur et ce qu'elle a fait réchauffer au micro-ondes. Comme personne ne vient et comme elle se sent sale, elle va dans la salle de bains prendre une bonne douche bien chaude qui la laissera propre comme un sou neuf.

**Mairie,**

Pendant ce temps, ses parents sont ensemble à une réunion concernant l'érection pour l'anniversaire de l'accident du car scolaire d'une plaque commémorative Tous les noms des morts seront inscrits dessus y compris le nom de Camille Séguret. Son père est mal habillé et sent le négligé. Son ex-épouse est loin de lui. Ils ne se parlent pas pendant la réunion.

Elle quitte la réunion bien avant son ex époux qui ira s'enivrer après et voir sa pute : Lucy Clarsen.

**Lake Pub,**

Lena est au pub de la ville à draguer et à se faire draguer. Frédéric est son petit copain. Elle joue avec lui au billard et essaie de perdre discrètement. Le package de tueuse entraînée fait d'elle une très bonne joueuse de billard car il savoir viser et tirer au bon endroit. Frédéric est loin de son niveau et comme elle veut le garder officiellement comme son petit ami, même s'ils n'ont plus de relations intimes depuis longtemps. Elle remarque un beau brun qui semble perdu. Celui-ci pose la même question à plusieurs minutes :

\- Je recherche Adèle Werther. Elle travaille ici.

Mais personne et même pas le barman ne la connaît. Personne de ce nom travaille au pub. Pour Lena, la seule Adèle qu'elle connaît est Adèle, la bibliothécaire et compagne du capitaine de la brigade de gendarmerie. Mais surtout, elle ressent vis à vis de lui, quelque chose d'étrange. Son sixième sens lui indique qu'il n'est pas normal. Mais elle n'a jamais eu cette sensation. Il n'y a pas de danger. Mais ce n'est pas un être humain normal. De plus, il lui rappelle un vieux souvenir mais impossible de savoir lequel.

Elle s'éloigne et elle revient vers le beau brun quelques instants plus tard et lui dit :

\- Je connais une seule belle brune répondant au nom d'Adèle. Mais elle n'a jamais été serveuse à ma connaissance. Elle est la bibliothécaire et la compagne du capitaine de gendarmerie. Ils ont eu une petite fille. Elle m'a donné, il y a quelques années quand j'étais au collège des cours de français. Elle habite à coté de la gendarmerie comme toutes les familles de gendarmes. Je peux vous montrer où ils habitent.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je sais où est la gendarmerie.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. C'est l'heure de partir et c'est sur ma route. Et puis, j'en profite pour être accompagné par un beau jeune homme, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes charmante, mais mon cœur et déjà pris. Mais je vais profiter de votre compagnie.

Elle profite d'un court instant pour vérifier que sa dague qui est bien dissimulée sort facilement. Car elle a une mauvaise impression sur ce jeune homme. Et s'il se révèle dangereux, il faudra l'éliminer très vite. Si cela a lieu, cela constituera sa première opération en solo.

\- Il est l'heure de renter, j'ai cours demain. Je vous emmène au niveau de la gendarmerie et je vous montre la maison du capitaine. Un peu de marche à pied dans une belle nuit étoilée ne vous fait pas peur, j'espère.

Ils sortent ensemble du pub et ils vont ensemble vers le quartier de la gendarmerie. Ils discutent peu et surtout de la beauté de la nuit et des étoiles. Arrivé au niveau de l'arrière de la gendarmerie, elle le laisse et le suit de loin du regard. Elle le voit s'approcher de la maison du capitaine. Elle avait été invitée une fois à dîner chez le capitaine. Il frappe longuement à la porte, mais personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Mais elle avait vu qu'il y avait des lumières dans la maison. Le jeune homme brun s'éloigne vers la forêt. Elle le suit du regard quelques minutes. Puis c'est l'heure de rentrée à la maison.

**Maison Séguret,**

Pendant ce temps, madame Séguret est rentrée seule dans la maison où nul ne l'attend d'après elle.

Comme elle arrive à la maison, elle voit que les lumières de plusieurs pièces sont allumées et que la porte n'est pas fermée à clé. Pourtant, elle était sure d'avoir fermer les lumières et la porte à clé avant de partir à la réunion. Elle se dit que Lena est rentrée, mais elle a l'habitude de fermer à clef la porte d'entrée, le soir. Ce n'est pas son ex-mari qu'elle a laissé à la salle de réunion donc c'est Lena qui a oublié de ferme la porte. Elle va encore ressortir pour « patrouiller ». Elle n'a jamais vu la moindre trace de vampire. Le plus proche était à plus de 100 km. Dommage après le bac, elle repartira pour une grande métropole comme Paris, Lyon, Marseille ou même Londres, Cambridge ou Oxford. C'est les endroits pour les bonnes études et un bon terrain de chasse pour les vampires.

Dans la cuisine, elle voit la trace d'un bon repas, Lena n'a pas de nouveau fait le ménage après un repas nocturne. Comme elle entend du bruit dans la salle de bais du haut, elle se dirige pour rappeler Lena au sujet du ménage de la cuisine et le fait qu'elle ait oublié de fermer la porte.

Lorsqu'elle arrive sur le palier, elle voit sortir quelque chose d'impossible de la salle de bains Sa fille Camille comme si elle rentrait de l'excursion où elle a trouvé la mort. Elle lui dit :

\- Tu peux m'apporter mon peignoir. Maman: Je viens de prendre un bain et je ne le retrouve pas.

En entendant ses paroles, Léa a presque une crise cardiaque. Elle se dit que c'est un fantôme, un vampire (_impossible, elle ne peut rentrer dans une maison que si elle est invitée et elle ne l'a pas fait et Lena l'aurait encore moins fait.)_ Un fantôme ? Aussi réelle que cela c'est impossible ou du moins Lena n'en a jamais parlé. Un zombie, Camille n'a pas l'air. C'était comme si c'était ce matin qu'elle était partie en excursion.

\- Maman, est ce que tu vas bien ? tu n'es pas en train de me faire un malaise ? dit l'apparition de Camille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? répond sa mère

\- On m'a abandonné endormi dans un pré et j'ai du rentrer à pied toute seule à la maison. Comme j'étais sale, j'ai pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Voilà ce que je fais ici. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux autres de l'excursion. Je me suis réveillé toute seule dans un pré juste en dessous de la route du barrage. Que sont devenus tous les autres et le car de l'excursion ? Camille fait une petite pause avant de continuer :

\- J'aurais peut-être dû aller au collège dit-elle d'un air concentré. Je suppose que tu viens de là. Excuse-moi Maman de t'avoir fait peur. Est-ce que les autres sont bien rentrés ? Je pensais que vous m'attendriez à la maison.

\- Les autres vont revenir ? demande sa mère.

\- Ils ne sont pas revenus ? Comment ça se fait ? Je suis bien rentré, même si je l'ai fait à pied. Alors que sont devenus mes copains, copines, les profs, le chauffeur et même le car ? On est tous partis ce matin et tu me dis que je suis la seule qui soit rentrée. Je l'ai fait seule à pied et je ne suis arrivée qu'à la nuit tombée.

\- Raconte-moi ton excursion scolaire, demande sa mère.

\- A l'heure convenue, on a tous embarqué dans le car. J'étais furieuse contre Lena qui avait réussi à sécher cette excursion. Le voyage s'est bien passé et le professeur nous distribuait le devoir à réaliser sur le barrage qu'on allait visiter. J'ai fait un malaise. J'ai voulu sortir et le chauffeur n'a pas voulu. Puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille des heures plus tard dans un pré en bas de la route. Comme je n'ai vu personne. Je suis rentré à pied sans rencontrer une seule voiture. Je suis arrivée à la maison où il n'y avait personne quand la nuit tombait. Ne me demande pas l'heure où je me suis réveillé car ma montre était en panne alors qu'elle marchait bien le matin.

\- Alors que sont devenues les autres ? continue Camille.

\- On est quel jour ? demande abruptement sa mère.

\- Le même que ce matin répond Camille étonnée.

\- Je te demande précisément le jour de la semaine, le numéro du jour, le mois et l'année où on est, dit sa mère d'une voix posée et très calme.

\- On est le jeudi 25 mars 2010 et il est près de 22 heures. Dans 2 heures, nous serons le vendredi 26 mars.

\- Désolé chérie, il est bien près de 22 heures, mais on est encore pour 2 heures, le mardi 25 mars 2014. Le jeudi 25 mars 2010 était i ans.

\- Maman, tu me plaisantes, il est impossible qu'il se soit passé 4 ans. Je ne suis pas cette jeune fille qui s'est piqué, endormi et s'est réveillé 100 ans plus tard.

\- Tu parles de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Non ce n'est pas cela, c'est bien autre chose.

\- Alors quoi cria Camille.

\- Eh bien, tu es officiellement la 3eme personne à l'être dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

\- Hein, quoi s'exclame de surprise Camille

\- Eh bien, après Lazare et Jésus Christ, tu es la 3eme personne à ressusciter bien que pour toi, les jours soient des années. Tu es morte le jeudi 25 mars 2010 suite à la chute du car scolaire qui t'emmenait toi et tes camarades en excursion scolaire au barrage. Tous vos corps ont été récupérés. Moi et ton père avons identifié ton corps. Nous l'avons enterré avec tous les autres au cimetière avec une grande cérémonie. Ce soir, je revenais d'une réunion pour finaliser l'érection d'un mémorial pour l'accident du car.

\- Tu mens, crie Camille.

\- Eh, bien descend l'escalier, va dans la salle, regarde les exemplaires du Dauphiné libéré et leur date et voir quelles sont les informations. Regarde aussi les magazines TV. Si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, allumes la TV et mets toi sur le canal 15 pour BFM ou le canal 16 pour ITV. C'est les 2 chaînes d'information continue comme tu le sais. J'en profite pour dire que la TNT a 5 chaînes supplémentaires. Au passage, ce n'est plus Sarkozy le président, mais Hollande.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, crie Camille qui descend à toute vitesse l'escalier.

Arrivé dans le salon salle à manger, elle se précipite sur les journaux et regarde avec de plus en plus d'horreur les dates sur les premières pages des journaux et des magazines. Sa mère n'a pas menti. Les journaux indiquent mars 2014.

Sa mère l'observe au pied de l'escalier en train de s'agiter et de lire dans le salon. Camille se précipite sur la télécommande pour allumer la TV et se mettre sur les chaînes d'information continue, BFM et ITV. La date et les informations dont elles font état, n'ont rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait écoutée de manière distraite le matin avant d'aller au collège.

Sur son visage, Camille affiche l'horreur. Elle pense :

\- _Soit c'est une plaisanterie particulièrement __élaborée et coûteuse__ comme une caméra cachée Soit c'est la vérité ou alors, elle a sauté dans le temps en avant de 4 ans. Elle a le choix entre plaisanterie, voyage temporel ou résurrection. Ou alors, l'explication la plus simple, elle rêve ou plutôt, elle fait un beau cauchemar. _Elle se pince et elle sent la douleur donc elle ne rêve pas. Ce qu'elle voit est le monde réel.

Il s'est passé 4 ans et pour elle à peine une journée. Qu'est devenue Léna ? son père ? A-t-elle de nouveaux frères et sœurs ? Qu'est devenu son petit copain ? Sa famille, Ses amis ? sa ville ? la région, la France et le monde ? Toutes ses pensées frénétiques vrillent son cerveau.

Elle voit sa mère prendre et appeler quelqu'un. elle entend dire :

\- Bonsoir, Lena. Je crois que la raison de ton retour est à la maison. Ta sœur Camille vient de rentrer à la maison. Ce n'est pas un vampire car elle est rentrée toute seule à la maison alors que j'étais absente. Elle est parfaitement consciente d'elle-même et elle pense que nous sommes toujours en mars 2010 donc ce n'est pas un zombie et j'ai pu la toucher donc ce n'est pas un fantôme. Elle continue en disant :

\- Je voudrai bien éviter que tu rentres arme à la main et que tu la tues tout de suite. Je te remercie d'avance.

\- Tu arrives dans 5 minutes. Je téléphone à ton père et au docteur Tissier, le psychologue. A tout de suite, chérie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire à Lena ? Pourquoi lui tu dis de ne pas me tuer ?

\- Ta sœur est une Tueuse. Elle tue toutes les menaces sur l'humanité. Sa cible principale est les vampires. Mais tu pourrais être une cible. Si je ne l'avais pas prévenu, quand elle serait rentrée, il y a de très fortes chances que dans la minute suivante, tu as un pieu dans le cœur et la tête coupée.

\- Mais c'est parfaitement illégal.

\- Dans son cas, non et je te rappelle que tu es officiellement morte. Tuer quelqu'un de mort est-ce illégal est une bonne question ?

\- Alors tu seras très gentille avec ta sœur et tu feras tout ce qu'elle te dit. Tu dois la convaincre que tu n'es ni un vampire, ni un zombie, ni un démon.

\- Ca n'existe pas.

\- Désolé, cela existe et je te rappelle qu'on n'a plus vu une personne ressuscitée depuis 2000 ans.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Les 2 soeurs se retrouvent

**Chapitre 4 : Les deux sœurs se retrouvent**

* * *

Alors qu'elle est en chemin pour rentrer à la maison, Lena reçoit un appel venant du téléphone fixe de la maison. Elle se dit que la réunion pour le mémorial est déjà terminé. Elle décroche et dit :

\- Bonsoir Maman, la réunion s'est bien passée ?

Alors là, elle entend la réponse la plus improbable :

\- Bonsoir, Lena, je crois que la raison de ton retour est à la maison. Ta sœur jumelle Camille vient de rentrer à la maison. Ce n'est pas un vampire car elle est rentrée toute seule à la maison alors que j'étais absente. Elle est parfaitement consciente d'elle-même et elle pense que nous sommes toujours en mars 2010 donc ce n'est pas un zombie et j'ai pu la toucher donc ce n'est pas un fantôme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, Camille est revenue. Et elle est là devant moi à la maison au salon et elle a mangé auparavant autant que toi. Rentres tout de suite sans arme à la main. A tout de suite, Lena.

Et sur ces paroles, sa mère raccroche. Léna regarde son portable sans comprendre pendant 30 secondes. Camille revenue, mais …

L'impossible, elle l'a déjà vue des centaines de fois. Mais là, cela la touche personnellement de près. Sa jumelle, son double est maintenant du domaine de l'Impossible. Or généralement, c'est source de danger, voir souvent de danger mortel. Elle doit protéger sa mère, sa maison et peut-être aussi Camille.

La maison est encore loin. Mais pour une Tueuse en pleine forme physique, ce n'est que quelques minutes de course. Un peu plus de 5 mn plus tard, elle est devant la porte de sa maison à peine essoufflée. Elle fait une vérification de ses armes qu'elle laisse dissimulés et entre sans frapper dans la maison. Elle voit sa mère à l'entrée du salon en train de téléphoner. Elle dit :

\- Je raccroche, Léna vient de renter.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Ton père.

Puis Léna porte son regard vers l'intérieur du salon. Elle voit sa sœur Camille comme si elle était partie ce matin pour l'excursion dont elle n'était pas revenue 4 ans plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas changé, pas grandis. Elle était habillée comme le soir après avoir pris sa douche, la veille du jour où elle allait mourir dans l'accident de car.

Un instant, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était 4 ans avant la mort de sa sœur jumelle et son appel pour devenir une Tueuse. Si Camille avait vécu, aurait-elle été appelé ? Ou alors est-ce que Camille aurait été appelé à sa place ? Ou toutes les 2 au même moment ou à des moments séparés ? Elle écarte toutes ces pensées importunes avant de se consacrer de nouveau à l'être qui pourrait être sa sœur et qui se trouve devant elle.

Elle l'examine attentivement de l'entrée du salon. Son 6eme sens indique qu'elle n'est pas en vampire, ni un zombie. Mais elle n'est pas complètement humaine. Elle avait ressenti cela au pub face à ce dénommé Simon. Elle entend le cœur de Camille battre fort car elle a peur. Alors, elle s'approche de sa sœur. Elle est humaine. Elle touche sa peau. Elle est chaude. Les yeux de Camille sont normaux.

\- Tu me fais peur Lena, arrête de me toucher comme cela. Je suis ta sœur jumelle Camille même s'il semble que j'ai hiberné pendant 4 ans.

\- Pourquoi hiberner ?

\- Si j'avais seulement dormi, j'aurai ta taille et ta corpulence. A moins d'être la Belle au Bois dormant.

\- Pour la Belle au Bois Dormant, c'était un sort d'hibernation et tu pourrais en avoir été victime.

\- La magie n'existe pas.

\- Désolé, elle existe et je possède certains objets magiques.

Après une minute d'examen, Léna dit :

\- Bon, tu es humaine pour moi. Maman, je confirme pour l'instant que nous avons bel et bien Camille Séguret, ma sœur jumelle dans le salon. Mais je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Camille, pourrais-tu nous raconter ton histoire du départ de l'excursion scolaire à ton arrivée à la maison ?

\- Maman a parlé de résurrection.

\- C'est l'explication la plus probable, mais je connais plein d'autres explications. Alors nous t'écoutons.

\- Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Papa arrive pour éviter que je raconte de nouveau. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-il pas à la maison ?

\- Suite à ta mort suivi de mon départ pour l'école à Londres, ils étaient seuls à la maison. Les disputes ont augmenté. Papa n'a pas accepté ta mort et mon départ. Résultat, ils ont divorcé, 2 ans après. Papa habite un petit studio en ville et est déprimé.

\- Puisqu'on discute famille. Et toi qu'es-tu devenue ? Parce que Maman qui t'interdit de me tuer ou d'avoir une arme à la main puis elle te traite comme si tu étais une policière ou une gendarme alors que si je compte bien, tu es à peine majeure. Elle t'appelle une Tueuse. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Puis elle sourit après un instant de réflexion et dit :

\- Si je comprends bien, je suis adulte aussi.

\- On reviendra sur le problème de savoir si tu es majeure ou pas. Mais je te rappelle que moi j'ai vécu 4 ans et toit pas. Tu as 14 ans et moi 18 ans bien que nous ayons la même date de naissance. Pour le titre de Tueuse, je le suis. A l'appel, j'ai dit oui et tout est venu après. Les vampires, loups-garous, démons et la magie sont parfaitement réels ainsi que bien d'autres choses sortis des légendes et des romans. Je suis une de celles qui garde les humains de toutes ses créatures.

Elle conclut :

\- On va attendre papa et en attendant, je mange un petit morceau.

Léna se fait un grand sandwich et observe avec surprise Camille faire le même et lui dit :

\- Tu vas avaler tout cela

\- Et toi ?

\- Aucun problème, cela vient avec le package Tueuse.

\- Eh bien, elle dit en souriant, cela vient avec la package résurrection.

Toutes les 2 mangèrent avec appétit leurs énormes sandwiches et leur mère les regarde avec ahurissement car 2 appétits de types Tueuses vont lui coûter très cher. Le Conseil lui payait une petite compensation car être une Tueuse coûte cher en nourriture, vêtements et réparations de nombreux dégâts matériels entre autres.

A la fin de leur grand sandwich, leur père et le psychologue, le docteur Tissier sont arrivés. Pour le docteur Tissier, Léna a simplement fait des études à Londres pour parler couramment anglais et surtout parce qu'elle avait eu une bourse. Mais il a compris qu'il y avait plus. Mais Mme Séguret n'a jamais en voulu dire plus. Il a bien compris qu'il y avait un secret dessous.

Camille commence à raconter :

\- Je suis allé au collège toute seule. Lena étant officiellement malade dit-elle en coulant un mauvais regard à sa sœur qui ne dis rien et la regarde d'un air narquois. Le car était là et tous les élèves présents sont montés avec le professeur et 2 surveillants. La prof fait l'appel dans le car. Après cela, nous sommes partis. Alors qu'on était sur la route de montagne, j'étais prise d'un malaise et j'ai voulu sortir ce que le chauffeur et la prof n'ont pas voulu. Puis le chauffeur fit une embardée pour une raison inconnue. Il m'a semblé voir un petit garçon sur la route mais je peux me tromper. Le car sort de la route et tombe. Noir total et je me réveille allongée sur l'herbe, seule, pas blessée. Je ne vois aucune trace du car ni de quiconque du car, ni de personne d'ailleurs. Je fais un tour dans le pré et je ne constate rien de plus. Je regagne la route au-dessus du pré et je suis rentré à pied à la maison à la nuit tombée. Je n'ai vu personne sur la route à part quelques voitures qui ne m'ont pas prêté attention. Maman m'a trouvé la première en train de prendre un bain. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

\- Tu t'es réveillé ou exactement ? demande sa mère.

\- Je pourrais te répondre précisément si tu as une carte IGN du coin. Le mieux sera de vous emmener demain là où je me suis réveillé.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu t'es réveillé là où a eu lieu l'accident ? demande Lena.

Camille réfléchit un moment et dit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Je ne crois pas, mais cela sera à vérifier demain. Car je vois où le car est sorti de la route mais après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu.

Le Dr Tissier intervient en disant :

\- Aucun souvenir entre l'accident du car et le réveil du pré.

\- Aucun, je croyais en me réveillant que l'accident du car venait juste d'avoir lieu et encore je me demandais si je ne rêvais pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu es bien Camille Séguret qui réapparaît comme s'il sortait juste du car de l'excursion et non pas un sosie qui veut profiter de la détresse d'une famille ?

\- Et pourquoi, je ferai cela et en plus ce serait impossible ?

\- Pour de multiples raisons et j'ai lu la semaine dernière plusieurs articles de psychologie sur 3 affaires en France, aux USA et au Canada. Très intéressant et je vois ici un cas possible. Car je vois des gens prêts à imaginer des choses incroyables. Un bon sosie est une explication bien plus rationnelle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je suis Camille Séguret. Je n'ai pas à le prouver. Le plus simple moyen de faire un test génétique s'il y a le moindre doute. J'ai ma jumelle Lena, mon père et ma mère.

\- C'était prévu de toute façon dit soudainement Lena, ainsi que bien d'autres tests divers et variés. Mais pour l'instant, c'est ton histoire qui nous intéresse. Je vais te poser quelques questions. Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un sur le pré ou autour ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'il y avait d'étranges symboles autour de toi lors que tu t'es réveillé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne reposais pas autour sur une sorte d'étoile ou d'autel ?

\- Non.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas creusé la terre pour sortir à l'air libre.

\- Non, j'étais couché sur l'herbe du pré comme je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure et pourquoi tu demandes cela ?

\- Je voulais savoir si ta résurrection était associée à un quelconque rite. A priori, il semble que non. J'y pense, as-tu regardé le ciel, pour savoir s'il y avait comme une sorte de prote ou de trou comme si tu avais été éjecté de quelque part. Le ciel était bleu avec quelques nuages blancs et je n'ai vu aucune trace de porte ou de quoique soit d'autre. C'était un pré de montagne des plus ordinaires.

D'autres questions diverses et variées des différents participants à la discussion furent posés à Camille. Mais la discussion apporte peu de nouveaux renseignements.

Elle se termine avec l'intervention de Camille qui demande :

\- Et maintenant, que se va-t-il se passer ?

\- Eh bien, répond Lena. Nous allons vérifier l'hypothèse de sosie par un examen génétique complet. Tu vas aussi avoir un examen médical complet pour connaître ton état de santé. Et puis, si tu es bien ma sœur jumelle en pleine santé et parfaitement humaine, on devra te ressusciter officiellement et cela ne va être facile.

\- Donc, pour l'instant, tu restes discrète et tu ne quittes pas la maison, conclut Madame Séguret.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le Lendemain

**Chapitre 5 : Le lendemain**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin,**

Lena entre dans la salle de bain où Camille se nettoyait après avoir oublier comme d'habitude de fermer la porte à verrou. Toutes les 2 sursautent.

Camille dit :

\- Je te fais peur ?

Avant que Lena puisse répondre, Camille dit tout en se regardant dans le miroir :

\- Parce que moi, je me fais peur.

Pendant la nuit, Lena avait fait un programme. C'est une journée de lycée normale, donc il y a les cours. Mais le retour de Camille est la priorité. Il faut savoir qui elle est exactement, Camille, un sosie ou autre chose. De plus, il faut examiner le lieu de son réveil avant que les indices s'effacent. C'est le même problème que pour les scènes de crimes, plus on attend, moins elles parlent.

Après leur copieux petit déjeuner, Madame Séguret emmène Lena et Camille qui est couché sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Elle les guide jusqu'au près où elle s'est réveillé. L'herbe est encore couchée à l'endroit où elle s'est réveillée hier.

Léna se promène autour prend des photos de toute la scène. Son petit détecteur de magie, instrument peu fiable ne détecte rien. Aucune rune, inscription, trace de sang. Et en plus, Camille n'est pas morte là. Elle est morte à un kilomètre du pré où elle s'est réveillé. Elle ne voit que des choses ordinaires d'un pré.

C'est l'heure d'aller au lycée même si elle a sauté un cours.

Camille reste avec sa mère qui s'est fait porter malade pour rester avec elle. Elles ont de longues discussions sur ce qui s'est passé pendant l'absence de Camille. Elle ne se souvient de rien entre la chute du car dans le ravin et le réveil dans le pré.

A midi, Léna se rend à la gendarmerie voir le capitaine. Elle a besoin des ses services. Elle l'a appelé ce matin pour être sur de le trouver à la gendarmerie.

\- Bonjour mon Capitaine, je viens vous apprendre des nouvelles étonnantes et demander vos services. Vous vous souvenez de notre discussion quand je suis revenu de Londres à la rentrée scolaire. Eh bien, cela a peut-être commencé. Vous vous rappelez bien sûr de l'accident du car scolaire, i ans.

\- Oui, dit le capitaine.

\- Hier soir, une des victimes est revenue comme si le voyage avait eu lieu le jour même. C'était ma sœur jumelle Camille. Je puis vous garantir que ce n'est pas un fantôme, ni un vampire ni un zombie. A priori, c'est une humaine qui aurait été en quelque sorte d'hibernation pendant 4 ans. Elle est comme elle était parti hier pour l'excursion scolaire. Mais le Dr Tissier a émis l'hypothèse d'un sosie, et je vois à votre expression que vous y pensez. Donc pour cela, j'ai besoin de l'aide de la police scientifique.

\- Pour cela, je vous demande que vous veniez avec votre officier scientifique à la maison en soirée pour procéder à tous les examens pour qu'on puisse l'identifier de manière formelle. Ma mère et moi vous donnerons les échantillons nécessaires pour les comparaisons. Il me faudra les échantillons en double car je pense que Paris voudra faire leurs propres examens (_En réalité, elle pense au siège du Conseil à Londres qui les fer_a _avec bien d'autres moyens que la section scientifique de la Gendarmerie_).

\- Pour que tout cela reste discret, ma mère vous invite à dîner (_Elle faudra qu'elle prévienne sa mère avant la reprise des cours au lycée_). Et pendant que j'y suis, j'ai rencontré hier au pub, un homme assez étrange qui recherchait votre compagne. Pour lui, elle était encore une serveuse au The Lake Pub, je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait été. Or cet homme, il me fait penser maintenant à ma sœur.

\- Comment était cet homme ? demande le capitaine

\- Jeune homme brun dans les 20 - 30 ans environ, un bon mètre 70, plutôt bel homme, pas de signes distinctifs et il était plutôt bien habillé. Est-ce que cela vous dit quelque chose ?

\- J'en ai connu de nombreux hommes qui lui ressemblerait au cours de ma carrière. Avez-vous par hasard une photo ?

\- Non. Il faudrait aussi que vous examiniez avec vos moyens, le pré où s'est réveillé ma sœur. Je suis allé à la première heure, je n'ai rien relevé d'inhabituel. C'est juste un pré normal et l'herbe est encore couché à l'endroit où Camille s'est réveillé. Je précise tout de suite que ce n'est pas l'endroit où elle est morte. Il faudrait peut-être que vous alliez l'examiner.

Le capitaine sort une carte IGN de la commune. Et après 2-3 mn de recherches, elle indique l'endroit où Camille s'est réveillé et qu'elle a examiné ce matin.

Elle dit :

\- Les seules traces que vous trouverez sont celles d'animaux, de Camille, de ma mère et les miennes. L'endroit où ma sœur se serait « réveillé » est visible avec l'herbe couchée.

\- Alors, on se dit ce soir à dîner à 20 heures. Si je revois votre homme, je prendrais une photo de lui. Au revoir, Capitaine.

A la sortie de la gendarmerie, Lena sort son portable et appelle sa mère et lui dit :

\- Je t'appelle pour dire que le capitaine et son adjoint scientifique vienne ce soir, officiellement pour dîner, officieusement pour Camille. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle tourne comme une lionne en cage. Elle voudrait bien sortir.

\- Si tout va bien, elle sortira dans quelques jours et si cela tourne mal, il y aura plusieurs centaines de journalistes et des dizaines de milliers de curieux qui l'attendront dehors. Demande-lui si elle préfère tourner en cage dans sa maison ou affronter cette horde.

* * *

**Maison familiale des Séguret – Soirée,**

Les Séguret reçoivent du monde : le capitaine de la gendarmerie locale et son officier scientifique. Outre le dîner, c'est surtout la prise d'échantillon sur Camille Séguret qui revient des morts ainsi que sur ses parents et sa sœur jumelle pour les comparaisons qui seront faire au laboratoire de la gendarmerie à Grenoble et en double à Londres au siège du Conseil. Camille n'apprécie pas mais elle aime encore moins d'être prise pour un sosie escroc. Cette idée la révulse.

Puis après, les Séguret et les gendarmes vont au cimetière où est enterré le corps de Camille. Leur objectif est d'ouvrir le tombeau de Camille pour vérifier si le corps est encore là. Bien sur, tous savent qu'il faudrait passer par la voie officielle, mais tout le monde saurait que Camille est revenue. Le plus délicatement possible, on ouvre le caveau de la famille Séguret et puis en forçant un peu le cercueil de Camille. Et là on trouve seulement un liquide qui semble être de l'eau. Et il n'y aucune trace du corps de Camille ou d'un quelconque corps. Une chose est sure c'est que personne n'a ouvert le tombeau de l'extérieur, ni personne n'est sorti du tombeau. A moins d'être une Tueuse comme elle, cela serait impossible.

L'officier scientifique fait de nombreuses photos, du tombeau du cercueil et se son intérieur. Il fait plusieurs prélèvements de cette eau et de l'intérieur du cercueil. On le soulève et il est sec à l'extérieur. Le reste du caveau est sec, sans trace d'humidité.

Léna se pose la question. Est-ce une résurrection ? Les seules constatées impliquent le réveil du corps là où il est enterré : Lazare, Jésus, Buffy. Et non à plusieurs kilomètres de là dans un endroit qui n'a aucun rapport avec la mort ou le lieu du repos du cercueil de Camille. Une nouvelle énigme à résoudre avec comment a disparu le corps de Camille et d'où vient ce liquide et qu'est ce que c'est.

Maintenant, il faut refermer le cercueil puis le tombeau en laissant le moins de marques possibles.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Se réhabituer à vivre

**Chapitre 6 : Se réhabituer à vivre ensemble**

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard,**

Les résultats sont revenus de l'Institut de recherche criminelle de la gendarmerie nationale (IRCGN) de Rosny sous Bois. La jeune fille qui s'est présenté comme étant Camille est bien sa sœur jumelle. Dans le cercueil, pas de traces de Camille et l'eau du cercueil est celle du lac situé à presque un kilomètre et 100 m plus bas.

Vu les résultats, de s géologues sont venus et n'ont aucune trace d'humidité particulière et on comprend pas pourquoi l'eau du lac est là. Les Hydrogéologues ont réclamé le reste du prélèvement et le compare à de nouveaux prélèvements du lac. Une semaine plus tard, les résultats sont les mêmes.

De Londres, on ne signale aucune magie dans les échantillons. Il confirme que les celle qui se présente comme Camille est bien sa sœur jumelle. Ils ne peuvent distinguer de son propre génome. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas capables de savoir si elle est une Potentielle.

Ce soir, Camille veut sortir. Elle veut suivre Léna au pub. Mais comme sa mère ne veut pas. Camille dit :

Léna sort armée d'une dague et de 2 pieux en bois, le tout dissimulé pour qu'on ne les voie pas si on ne les cherche pas. Après qu'elle soit sortie, Camille se lève et s'approche du porte-manteau pour prendre le seine. Sa mère dit :

\- Camille, tu sais que tu ne peux pas sortir.

\- Mais je vais rejoindre Léna au pub. Elle nous a dits qu'elle y passe toujours.

\- Tu sais très bien que comme moi, ton père, Léna ne veut pas que tu sortes pour l'instant.

\- On m'a offert une nouvelle existence. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas en profiter ? . Et pourquoi moi, pourquoi je suis la seule des 40 qui étaient dans le car à être revenu. Je veux juste avoir une vie normale.

Et là, Camille s'effondre en larmes. Sa mère la prend dans les bras.

Léna se promène un peu pour voir s'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ou de nouveau comme un nouveau ressuscité comme sa sœur. Puis elle va au pub et patrouille dans le village. Elle voudrait bien remettre la main sur ce Simon de l'autre soir. De plus, il y a le meurtre dans le tunnel avec 17 coups de couteau et une tentative de manger le foie. C'est la médium du village, qui est aussi serveuse au pub et utilise le sexe dans ces séances de médium (_Son père est un de ses principaux clients d'après les rumeurs qu'elle avait vérifiées_). Elle semble avoir un don et Léna avait pensé à la recruter, mais quelque chose en elle la rebute. De plus, elle a appris plus tard que son père la consultait dans tous les sens du terme.

Ce meurtre fait penser à une vielle affaire d'i ans où on avait pensé qu'on avait affaire à un serial killer. Elle s'en souvient bien alors qu'elle et Camille rentrait au CES ; Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elles sortent de nuit sauf accompagné d'un adulte et elle devait rentrer directement du CES sans s'attarder dehors. Mais les meurtres s'étaient arrêtés tout seul bien que personne ne soit arrêté ou mieux inculpé pour cela.

Le Conseil des Observateurs et des tueuses va lui envoyer enfin un vrai Observateur. Elle en aurait dû en avoir un dès son arrivée à la maison. Mais comme souvent, ils utilisent des ressources d'alliés. Son observateur est le curé qui a été l'exorciseur du diocèse d'Autun.

* * *

**Soir, 2 jours après,**

Camille en a marre, elle veut sortir. Elle en a besoin. Mais sa famille ne veut pas. Elle doit rester à la maison. Alors elle a son plan. Elle va faire le mur et sortir à la nuit tombée. Juste après le dîner copieux, elle se retire dans sa chambre pour soi-disant pour rattraper son retard musical (elle veut le faire aussi car ses chanteurs ont sorti de nouveaux titres et Léna lui en recommandée de nouveaux. Elle a d'ailleurs fait une petite compil).

Elle s'habille et sort par la fenêtre. Elle va faire un tour au village et même aller au pub voir ses anciens condisciples et surtout Frédéric. Mais il faut éviter que Lena soit là-bas sinon elle se fera raccompagner à la maison manu militari.

Elle a pris des habits qu'elle ne mettait presque jamais avant pour éviter qu'on la reconnaisse au premier coup d'œil. Elle va jusqu'au pub et elle regarde à l'intérieur quelques minutes. Elle ne voit pas sa sœur mais beaucoup de ses anciens condisciples qui ont bien grandi au cours de ses années. Surtout elle voit Frédéric pour lequel elle avait le béguin avant l'accident. Comme elle ne voit pas Léna, elle entre dans le Pub.

Elle se dirige vers le groupe des ses anciens amis, ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le car. Elle s'intéresse surtout à Frédéric. Il a changé depuis 4 ans, mais elle le reconnaît bien. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne va pas s'intéresser à une jeune fille de 14 ans. Elle connaît bien les barrières entre les ages qui sont très solides quand on est jeune. Quatre ans de moins ou de plus et vous êtes dans un autre monde.

Elle se présente :

\- Bonjour, je suis la cousine de Léna. Je loge chez elle quelques jours chez elle. Comme elle n'est pas rentrée, je suis venue la chercher. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

\- Non, tu l'as ratée de dix bonnes minutes.

\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas Frédéric ? lui demande –t-elle.

\- Oui, je le suis. Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- J'ai vu des photos et entendu des histoires. Ne serais-tu pas son petit ami ?

\- Non, je l'ai été au collège. Mais elle est partie à Londres. Et comment tu le sais, elle n'est rentrée qu'au début de l'année scolaire.

Camille est très énervée en entendant cela. Son intuition ne l'a pas trompée. Léna avait séché la sortie en car pour se taper Frédéric. Et comme dans tous les mauvais films et romans, c'est au moment où cela devient intéressant qu'un événement interrompt tout.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est Léna qui rentre dans le pub, furieuse. Elle se précipite vers Camille et l'engueule :

\- Tu es interdite de sortie et je viens de me taper à pied un aller-retour. Alors tu dis au revoir et tu rentres à la maison en courant devant moi. Sinon, cela sera à coup de pied dans le derrière.

Camille n'ose rien dire et tout le monde rigole en douce.

Camille sort, suivie de Léna furieuse. Mais Camille a assez d'orgueil pour ne pas rentrer en courant car elle sait que les menaces de Léna sont surtout des paroles. Mais elle devra rentrer en marchant rapidement. Léna veut qu'elel marche devant et pour elle, un petite marche cool est une marche rapide pour les autres.

* * *

**Rues de la petite ville, Alpes française, Nuit,**

Lena parle de Simon Delaitre qui pourrait être comme Camille. Mais Camille n'en connaît pas ce Simon et d'après la description qu'en donne, elle ne l'a jamais vue. Elle lui rappelle que pour elle, elle est la seule à la savoir ressusciter. Mais si elle veut que cela change, elle n'a qu'à le dire.

Au cours de leur marche de retour vers la maison, Léna lui dit :

\- Je me pose la question de savoir s'il y en a d'autres qui sont ressuscité comme toi, j'ai rencontré le soir de ton retour, un jeune homme brun qui disait s'appeler Simon Delaitre. Il semble qu'il est mort, il ya quelques années. Il connaîtrait bien la femme du capitaine de gendarmerie, Est-ce que tu saurais s'il y a d'autres ressuscités

\- Tu sais bien très bien que je n'en sais rien, pour moi, je suis la seule. Mais comme tu le sais, si je suis revenu d'autres peuvent revenir. Mais je ne connais pas ce Simon.

Elles continuent à marcher en silence, fâchées l'une contre l'autre comme le sont les sœurs entre elles. Elles rentrent à la maison en silence où leur mère les attend avec inquiétude.


	7. Chapitre 7 - On vient à la rescousse

**Chapitre 7 : On arrive à la rescousse**

* * *

**Londres, Début de soirée,**

Au téléphone, Gilles appelle sa tueuse aînée dans sa semi-retraite romaine.

\- Bonsoir, Buffy. Comment va Rome ?

\- Ville magnifique et ennuyeuse car les vampires et les démons y sont rares. Heureusement, ils ont des magnifiques bibliothèques.

\- Tu deviens un rat de bibliothèque, incroyable quand je repense à Sunnydale où tu n'y venais que pour t'y entraîner.

\- Eh! Oui, mais quand on a accès à tous les secteurs interdits, on découvre des choses magnifiques et dangereuses. Je prépare ainsi quelques sorties qu'on pourrait appeler entre guillemet des Chasses. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pour parler du soleil et de la pluie.

\- Non, je voulais te proposer une mission d'observateur.

\- Ainsi je monte en grade de Tueuse à Observatrice.

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Mais je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, i ou 5 ans, nous avions été recrutés une jeune française dans les Alpes qui venait de perdre sa sœur jumelle dans un tragique accident de car.

\- Je me souviens vaguement d'une rousse aux longs cheveux. En la voyant, je me demandais comment aurait été Willow avec des longs cheveux.

\- Nous avions trouvé une prophétie qui semblait s'appliquer à elle et elle est retournée dans sa ville natale pour passer son bac, le diplôme de fin d'études secondaires français. Elle n'a pas d'observateurs et cela ne nous inquiétait pas car il ne se passait rien. Mais tout a changé, il y a quelques jours et la prophétie a commencé. Et ce qui se passe est quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Sa sœur jumelle est ressuscitée.

\- QUOI ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas comme ta résurrection. Elle est là et son cadavre est dans son cercueil. Les tests ADN ont montré que c'était la même personne. Elle se souvient de l'accident et s'est réveillé dans un pré loin du lieu de l'accident. Tu es la seule personne que je connais à avoir ressusciter et je voulais t'envoyer là-bas comme Observatrice, conseillère et si cela tourne mal comme Tueuse aînée. Et je précise qu'il semble y avoir d'autres résurrections, mais ce n'est pas encore confirmé.

\- Willow m'a ressuscité par magie, donc il faudrait une puissante sorcière comme Willow.

\- Je lui ai demandé, mais elle est très prise par de sérieux problèmes en Amazonie et ne veut pas bouger pour l'instant. D'autres ne sont pas disponibles pour l'instant, mais 2 du Coven de Devon dit qu'elles pourraient venir 2 ou 3 jours la semaine prochaine et plus si nécessaire. Mais on ne s'inquiète pas trop car nous n'avons pas relevé pas de trace de magie.

\- Mais cela ne veut rien dire seule un sorcier ou une sorcière bien entraînée peut vraiment le faire.

\- Exact. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui Lena, la Tueuse locale aurait confiance et qui aune connaissance en matière de résurrection. Et la meilleure solution, c'est toi Buffy. Donc acceptes-tu la mission d'encadrer Léna et d'enquêter sérieusement sur cette résurrection ?

\- Devenir Observatrice, je n'y pensais pas. Mais je m'ennuie un peu à Rome depuis la mort de l'Immortel. J'y vais. Dommage que ce soit l'Hiver, j'aurai profité pour skier.

\- Je tiens à préciser qu'ils n'ont pas de patinoire.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de patinoire ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi la fan des spectacles de patinage sur glace comme Holiday on Ice.

\- ET ….. ?

\- Rien, rien. A part cela, acceptes-tu aller dans les Alpes françaises voir ce qu se passe. Notre Tueuse Lena est trop impliquée pour avoir les idées claires.

\- Comme je n'ai rien à faire ! Allons voir cette résurrection.

* * *

**Petite ville Alpine,**

Appel à 23 h de Londres. Et en plus, c'est le grand patron au bout du fil. Grande nouvelle, il annonce l'arrivée de la grande Observatrice, Buffy Summers. Mais elle ne se déplace plus que pour les mariages et les grandes apocalypses. Cer n'est pas une grande apocalypse. La raison est ce qu'elle a assisté à une résurrection, bon d'accord la sienne. Bon, elle se demande quelle tête a fait le curé en sachant qui débarque.

Bon il faut avertir Maman de préparer la chambre d'ami et vérifier que le placard peut contenir beaucoup de vêtements et de chaussures. Les légendes concernant ses valises sont trop nombreuses pour ne pas être partiellement vraie.

Maintenant, elle attend l'appel de Buffy, la grande patronne pour savoir si elle loge à la maison, à l'hôtel ou dans une chambre d'hôtes.

Mais avant cela, elle doit des rendre avec sa mère à l'enterrement de M. Costa. Mais dans la salle de bain, les 2 sœurs jumelles sont ensemble et Camille s'admire en soutien-gorge dans le grand miroir. Elle demande à sa Sœur Léna :

\- As-tu couché avec Frédéric ? Et particulièrement le jour de la sortie où je suis morte ? Car aucun de vous 2 n'était à l'excursion.

\- L'histoire de mes relations sexuelles ne t'intéresse pas. Mais comme je le sais, tu n'arrêteras pas de poser cette question. Oui, j'ai eu une aventure avec Frédéric avant on départ pour Londres Un peu pendant les premières vacances. Puis il avait une autre fille. Et il y a aussi des beaux garçons à Londres. Depuis mon retour, rien bien que je pense qu'il aimerait bien reprendre là où on s'était arrêté.

\- Satisfaite ? dit-elle après quelques instants

Camille sort de la salle de bains furieuse.

Léna dit d'une voix forte et ironique pour que Camille puisse entendre :

\- Je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux petites filles de 15 ans. Désolé pour toi Camille.

* * *

**Ville,**

Lena et sa mère vont à l'enterrement de M. Costa. On ne comprend pas pourquoi il a sauté du barrage. De plus, plusieurs personnes signalent que l'eau a monté de plus de 2 m dans le lac. Beaucoup de personnes ont vu de nombreuses voitures s'activant des services techniques de la société qui gère le barrage. Mais personne ne sait ce qui se passe réellement. Mais on voit les visages inquiets des ingénieurs et techniciens de la société du barrage.

D'ailleurs Buffy en arrivant regarde l'eau haute du barrage. Elle se demande si c'est normal ou pas cette hauteur. Mais elle ne dispose pas de point de repère.

En rentrant de l'enterrement, dans la voiture, Léna et sa mère ont une discussion au sujet de Camille :

\- Ton père dit que le mieux pour Camille est de quitter la ville et d'aller là où personne ne nous connaît. Comme cela, elle pourra reprendre une vie normale.

\- A mon avis, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tant que nous n'avons pas compris pourquoi elle est ressuscitée, nous ne devons pas quitter la ville, surtout Camille.

\- Comment cela, personne n'a le droit de quitter la ville dit sa mère d'une voix furieuse.

\- Tout le monde a le droit d'aller et venir comme il veut. Mais pour Camille, tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, elle ne doit pas quitter la ville. Et en plus, je ne sais pas si elle le pourrait physiquement.

\- Pourquoi ne le pourrait-elle pas ?

\- C'est une simple hypothèse. Je fais une comparaison entièrement fausse avec les fantômes qui ne peuvent quitter les lieux qu'ils hantent. J'espère que je me trompe.

* * *

**Domicile des Séguret, Soirée, **

Alors que le soleil se couchait entre les hautes montagnes, Buffy arrive au domicile des Séguret. Elle s'était perdue malgré son GPS. Mais en arrivant, elle reconnaît la maison où elle avait recruté Lena, i ans. Elle soupire en pensant :

_\- C'est si loin et si proche pourtant. C'est vrai qu'elle avait peu suivi la carrière de Lena. C'était un parcours classique. Un an avant qu'elle soit renvoyée en France pour officiellement des études universitaires et surtout être affecté à une équipe française, il y avait eu des nouvelles prophéties de leurs médiums disant que sa ville alpine serait mêlée à une étrange affaire et que les médiums avaient vu que Léna Séguret y serait mêlée en première ligne. Eh bien, ils ont eu une raison, une sœur Jumelle qui revient des morts sans signe de magie ou qu'elle soi t un vampire un zombie ou une fantôme était inédit dans les archives du Conseil qui avait pourtant tout vu. La résurrection de Camille avait fait fouiller le reste des archives qui n'avaient pas été détruits par les attentats de la FORCE. Ils avaient juste trouvé quelques vielles légendes peu claires où il semblait qu'il y avait des morts qui sortaient car on les avait dérangés dans leur sommeil éternel. Beaucoup de troubles puis ils repartaient dormir pour l'éternité. Est-ce que cela va être le cas maintenant ?_

Elle sort du véhicule, laisse ses bagages dedans et va sonner à la porte. Elle va vérifier une première chose qui est de ne pas l'inviter à enter car c'est la première protection contre les vampires et cela doit être un réflexe pour toute Tueuse, leur famille et amis.

Dès qu'elle sonne, la porte s'ouvre et elle revoit Léna tel qu'elle était il ya 4 ans. Elle s'étonne en elle-même, elle n'a pas grandi ou quoi.

La jeune fille lui dit

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et si vous êtes un représentant, on n'est pas intéressé.

\- Bonsoir Lena, je pense que tu te rappelles de moi Buffy Sommers, dit Buffy en se rendant compte que c'est plus probablement la fameuse sœur jumelle revenu des morts.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas ma cousine Léna. Elle a 5 ans de plus que moi. Je suis Alice Séguret.

\- D'accord, bonsoir Camille alias Alice. Je m'appelle Buffy et j'ai aussi passé 4 mois dans la mort. Je pense que j'étais au paradis et toi, tu as passé 4 ans (elle se souvient qu'en français, on utilise plus le tutoiement envers les enfants et les jeunes que le vouvoiement. Si elle avait comme cela au lycée : parlant couramment français, italien, latin, grec ancien et elle se débrouille dans d'autres langues pas comme Dawn qui les collectionne). Cela fait de nous en quelque sorte des sœurs. Ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai vécu, sauf que pour moi, on m'attendait à la sortie (_Oui, le Scooby Gang n'était pas au bon endroit et l'intention y était) _et officiellement, j'étais toujours vivante et j'avais un robot qui se faisait passer pour moi.

\- Léna c'est pour toi, crie Camille. Il y a une personne qui prétend être aussi ressuscitée, une certaine Buffy.

Quelqu'un court du salon et Lena arrive et dit :

\- Bonjour Mlle Summer

\- Bonjour Léna et appelle-moi Buffy. Je te rappelle que toutes les Tueuses sont sœurs. Et après une petite pause, elle précise, même si je suis ta sœur aîné. Alors j'au eu le plaisir de rencontrer ta sœur Jumelle. Je me suis senti revenir en arrière de 4 ans en la voyant. Bonjour Mme Séguret en voyant la mère des 2 adolescentes apparaître dehors.

\- Bonjour Mlle Summer, alors vous êtes la spécialiste des résurrections. ? dit Mme Séguret

\- Pas vraiment, mais comme je l'ai dit à Camille et comme Léna le sait, je suis une des très rares personnes à avoir ressusciter sans être un vampire ou un zombie. Je suis humaine mais plus tout à fait humaine comme vous Camille. En vous voyant, je pense que c'est 2 types de résurrection différente. La principale différence est que ton corps d'origine est dans sa tombe alors que je suis dans mon corps d'origine. Suivant les principes de physique, la création d'un corps humain parfaitement fonctionnel est très coûteuse. Alors la question est d'où viens-tu mademoiselle Camille Séguret ?

\- Vous reconnaissez que je suis bien Camille Séguret.

\- Oh oui, mais d'où viens-tu ? est la grande question.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Marquée dans le dos

**Chapitre 8 : Marquée dans le dos**

* * *

**Ville Alpine,**

Léna se réveille souffrant du dos. Elle se demande si elle s'est endormie dans une mauvaise position. Mais en sortant de la douche, elle regarde son dos dans le grand miroir de la sale de bain et voit quelques choses qui l'inquiètent. Elle voit dans son dos au niveau de l'omoplate d'étranges traces comme des cicatrices. Elle n'était pas là et elle se demande si elle ne rêve pas.

Sur cela, Camille entre après avoir juste frapper un coup à la porte. Elle remarque tout de suite ces marques tout de suite.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as dans le dos, on dirait des cicatrices. Tu t'es battu avec un vampire à croquer ou un beau loup-garou.

\- Je ne me suis pas battue cette nuit. Tu n'en parles à personne et tu sors tout de suite de cette salle de bain.

Camille s'en va furieuse et Léna est très inquiète de ces marques.

* * *

**Gymnase, Lycée de la ville,**

La journée commence par un cours d'EPS. Bien sûr, Léna obtient les meilleures notes et prend soin de rester bien en deçà des ses capacités comme toutes les autres Tueuses dans un lycée normal. Il faut éviter de faire parler d'elle pour des superbes résultats sportifs. Tacitement, toutes les Tueuses sont interdites de toutes compétitions sportives.

Mais dans le vestiaire, toutes les filles lui demandent ce qui est arrivé car elle a des nouvelles marques dans le dos au niveau de l'omoplate. Pourtant elle n'a rien ressenti. Est-ce qu'elle deviendrait somnambule ? Il va falloir en parler. Mais elle va attendre le soir voir comment évolue ces marques. De toute façon, la journée est bien remplie au lycée et comme ces marques ne la gênent pas pour l'instant, elles peuvent attendre.

* * *

**Magasin de vêtements en ville,**

Mme Séguret doit emmener Camille en ville car il lui faut une garde-robe allant des sous-vêtements au manteau. Car bon nombre de ses anciens vêtements comme ceux de Léna sont trop usés ou ils ont été donnés au Secours Catholique. Il en reste peu de la taille de Camille à la maison. Les vêtements qu'elles portent sont ceux qu'elle avait le jour de l'accident. Autant en profiter aussi pour la mettre un peu à la mode. Et en plus, Buffy est une fashionnista experte Léna a assez rapporté d'histoire sur les armoires de Buffy. Et en plus, des Tueuses et Observatrices contrôlent certaines créateurs de vêtements quand elles n'en sont pas et peuvent les avoir à tarif réduit. Elle est assez impressionnée par l'armoire de Léna.

Il a été décidé que Camille se ferait passer pour la cousine de Léna, Alice qui vient si peu leur rendre visite. Et pourquoi, elle est là en pleine année scolaire, elle fera celle qui ne comprend pas la question et Mme Séguret soupirera d'un air désolé faisant ainsi comprendre tout ce qu'on veut bien comprendre. Pour Buffy, c'est une des professeurs de son collège anglais qui vient vérifier pour les matières purement anglaises et cela est partiellement vrai.

La garde-robe de Camille est refaite. Le prix fait frémir sa mère. Heureusement, elle n'a pas suivi tous les conseils de Buffy sinon la note aurait été astronomique. Mais la mère d'Audrey qui est morte avec Camille les rencontre à la sortie du magasin. Elle hoquette à la vue de Camille et la prend pour elle quelques instants avant de se dire impossible elle est morte avec Audrey.

Elle s'approche et dit :

\- Bonjour Me Séguret, je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître les jeunes filles qui vous accompagnent.

\- Bonjour Mme Fouché. La jeune fille rousse qui m'accompagne et qui ressemble tant à ma pauvre Camille est Alice, ma nièce par alliance. Et la jeune femme blonde est Buffy, une professeure de collège anglais de Léna.

\- Je n'ai pas compris d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait quitté son collège.

\- Elle ne l'a pas quitté. Elle fait sa scolarité entre la France entre notre lycée et son collège anglais. C'est plus simple si Léna veut aller à l'université en France après. Et comme vous savez, le bac est un diplôme universitaire en France qui vous permet de vous inscrire dans toutes universités françaises ou belges. Elle aurait pu le passer à Londres mais Léna et ses professeurs ont jugé préférable de la passer ici.

* * *

**Lake Pub, Soirée,**

Léna emmène Buffy dans a patrouille nocturne. A part les travaux qui ont lieu autour de la tombe de Camille, rien à signaler dans le cimetière. Mais Buffy insiste pour examiner attentivement toutes les tombes. Puis elle l'emmène au pub où toute la jeunesse de la ville se réunit le soir.

Buffy dit :

\- Cela fait presque 10 ans que je suis en Europe et je suis toujours surpris de voir les adolescents consommer de l'alcool dans les bars et restaurants et que personne ne s'étonne.

\- C'est comme cela, mais la loi a été un peu renforcé en France. On peut demander d'exhiber une preuve qu'on est majeur pour consommer des alcools forts. Mais c'est à la tête du client. On n'est pas aux USA ou en Italie où on paye les couverts, l'eau et le pain.

\- Pour les couverts à Rome, c'est rare maintenant. Mais l'eau et le pain, oui.

\- En France, les restaurateurs seraient offusqués. On a le droit de boire un verre d'eau au comptoir gratuitement ici. On le fait rarement seul mais pour accompagner une autre consommation, on le fait.

\- Bon je profite de ce que le barman et propriétaire ne soit pas occupé pour lui poser quelques questions.

Elle laisse Buffy assise à une table et se dirige vers le bar. Buffy regarde de manière distraite les joueurs de billard. Le barman vient de terminer une discussion houleuse avec un homme d'environ 30 ans, brun mal rasé. Ils ont un vague air de famille.

_\- Un lointain cousin ?_ se demande-t-elle.

Elle demande au barman :

\- Avez-vous revu le jeune homme brun qui disait s'appeler Simon avec qui je discutais, il y a quelques jours ?

Le barman réfléchit quelques instants :

\- C'est le jeune homme qui posait des questions sur une certaine Adèle, serveuse au pub ?

\- Oui, c'est lui.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu ici. Il me semble l'avoir vu en ville. J'espère qu'il a retrouvé son Adèle.

\- Espérons et merci.

\- Faites attention avec les toilettes. Elles sont bouchées. J'ai fait venir le plombier cet après-midi et il m'a dit qu'il ne peut rien car cela vient des égouts. Donc seuls les lavabos peuvent être utilisés.

\- Et que dit la mairie ?

\- Que le problème est en cours de résolution, dit-il avec une moue dubitative.

Elle revient à la table de Buffy où l'attend son verre. Mais à peine rassise, elle s'excuse de nouveau avant de se relever avant d'aller à la rencontre de quelqu'un. Il s'agit d'Adèle qui lui a donné des cours avant qu'elle parte à Londres. Il semble que le dénommé Simon la recherchait (_Enfin c'est une jeune femme qui portait son nom_).

Bonjour Adèle, j'ai rencontré un homme jeune brun de taille moyenne, il y a quelques jours. Il recherchait une jeune femme du nom d'Adèle qui était serveuse dans ce pub, jeune femme brune. Je vous ai indiqué comme la seule Adèle possible. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers chez vous, le lotissement de la gendarmerie.

Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'ai jamais été serveuse ici sauf une année en job d'été. Et vu l'année, cela aurait dû être un tout jeune adolescent. Il a peut-être fait une fixation sur moi à l'époque sans que je le sache. Est-ce qu'il te semblait normal ?

Je dirai un peu bizarre comme s'il était décalé. Et cela restera un mystère.

Léna pense qu'Adèle ne lui dit pas la vérité, mais pour l'instant, elle se contente de sa réponse.

Elle regagne sa place et pendant qu'elle boit et discute, elle ne voit pas le départ d'Adèle préoccupée par la discussion avec Lena.

Pendant un temps, elles boivent et mangent les cacahuètes et parlent de choses et d'autres de Tueuses. Buffy a refusé de jouer au billard pour ce soir. Elle préfère les observer et commenter les performances des divers joueurs. Puis d'un seul coup, elle reconnaît une voix longtemps oubliée et qui est de nouveau entendue jour et nuit, celles de sa jumelle Camille. Mais Buffy l'a aussi repérée et la retient lorsqu'elle se lève. Elles sont assez près pour entendre et voir Camille qui semble ne pas les avoir vus. Elle discute avec ses anciens camarades de classe qui ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle se fait passer pour sa cousine Alice qui séjourne quelque temps chez sa tante et elle suit des études par correspondance.

Elle tente de séduire son ex petit ami Frédéric mais une jeune fille de 14-15 ans ne l'intéresse pas surtout depuis qu'il a revu Lena qu'il tente de séduire. Alors sa cousine ne l'intéresse strictement pas. Elle aurait bien aimé l'entraîner dans les toilettes pour tirer un coup vite fait. Mais comme sa patronne est là, c'est hors de question. Bien sûr, Buffy a une réputation d'être très chaude, mais on ne demande pas cela à son aînée.

Cela dure un moment jusqu'au moment où un camarade de Lena et un ancien de Camille, un peu excédé l'envoie rejoindre sa sœur Lena qu'il avait vue attablé avec une belle adulte blonde.

Alors Camille les voit et les 2 jeunes femmes lui font signe de la rejoindre. Bien obligée, Camille vient à leur table et s'assoit.

Léna commence à aussitôt d'une voix mécontente :

\- Camille, nous t'avons demandé d'être discrète et de ne pas sortir de la maison sans être accompagnée. Et surtout ici, où beaucoup te connaissent. Alors si quelqu'un fait le lien entre toi, Camille et Alice c'est bien cela n'est-ce pas, nous aurons tous de gros problèmes.

\- Alors que dit notre chère cousine Alice de tout cela ? dit Buffy.

\- Comment savez-vous que je me suis présenté comme étant la cousine Alice ?

\- Nous avons des grandes oreilles dit Lena en souriant

\- Et des grandes dents dit Buffy aussi en souriant se souvenant du conte du Chaperon rouge.

Poursuivant sur ce ton, Lena continue en disant :

\- Nous allons nous servir de nos grandes jambes pour te raccompagner à la maison. N'est-ce pas Buffy ?

\- Tout à fait, une petite course.

\- Je ne crois pas, sinon, je devrai la porter dans mes grands bras pour rentrer vite à la maison pour la déguster à grandes dents, dit Lena d'un ton taquin.

Camille commence à reculer. Elle a compris qu'elles sont en train de se moquer d'elle. Mais elle comprend aussi que la soirée au Lake Pub est terminée et que sa sœur Léna et cette Buffy vont la ramener à maison : soit de gré, soit de force. Et elle n'a pas envie d'être ramener comme un sac de patates. Elle a sa dignité et elle va rentrer à pied. Mais elle peut se venger. Il est temps de reprendre la main. Sa sœur a vécu 4 ans de plus. Mais elle la connaît mieux que quiconque.

\- Je pense que tu devrais parler à ton amie Buffy des magnifiques cicatrices dans ton dos.

\- Quelles cicatrices ? dit Léna.

\- Celles que tu n'as pas voulu que je voie ce matin.

\- Comment sont-elles ces cicatrices ? intervient Buffy.

\- Je lui disais que c'était le résultat d'une nuit avec un vampire à tomber ou un loup-garou à croquer ? On aurait dit des ailes qui voulaient sortir. De toute façon, c'est ce que je sens dans mon dos.

\- Quoi ? dit les 2 jeunes femmes.

\- N'oublie pas que je sois ta jumelle, tout ce que tu ressens, je les ressens. Tes douleurs sont mes douleurs. D'ailleurs, j'ai très bien senti que tu couchais avec mon petit ami Frédéric le jour de l'accident dit Camille d'une voix sourde prête à exploser.

\- Et bien, on va examiner tout cela à la maison, dit Buffy. Et elle lesp ousse dehors avant que cela se transforme en une dispute familiale incontrôlable.

Et elles rentrent tous les 3 au domicile des Séguret. Et là, Buffy et Lena s'enferment et Buffy examinent les cicatrices dans le dos de Lena.

Elle ne les comprend pas. Elle prend des photos qu'elle envoie peu après à Londres et lui dit :

\- Demain première heure, direction le médecin. Il doit examiner ces cicatrices et si elle s'aggrave cette nuit, cela sera directement les urgences

Quelques minutes après, avant que Lena aille se coucher. Buffy lui apporte un bracelet et lui dit :

\- Tu le mets à ton poignet. SI tu t'éloignes hors de portée de mon récepteur, c'est à dire que tu quittes la maison, il me préviendra. J'espère que ce n'est pas du somnambulisme ou pire une forme de contrôle ou de possession. Puis en y pensant, elle vient dans la chambre et sort de ses réserves une webcaméra pour la nuit et dit,

\- Tu l'installes dans ta chambre, pointée sur ton lit. Je l'avais prévue pour Camille, mais pour l'instant c'est toi qui es blessée et je veux comprendre pourquoi. C'est le boulot d'un observateur.


End file.
